


Sensei [GER]

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, I love tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, german version
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GERMAN VERSION <3 </p>
<p>Underfell Universe</p>
<p>Sans lost a bet to his younger brother, but he didn't thought of such a 'prize' that Papyrus want from him.</p>
<p>Smut and stupid stuff inside - sorry for the good summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensei [GER]

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaah!! This is a fanfiction inspired by the awesome and amazing art of eli-sin-g from tumblr!
> 
> (( WATCH THIS:: http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/post/140839217883/sanspais-are-thirsty-kouhais-favorites ))
> 
> I love the art and needed to write something about it~ also it's a little thing I did for my 110 follower special ! ~~ hope all the dearies on my tumblr like it, tho.   
> Have fun with this little smut! ~

„Was soll denn dieser Aufzug?“, Sans musterte seinen Gegenüber, der nur leicht mit seinem Kopf schütteln konnte. Ein Grinsen bildete sich in dem Gesicht des Jüngeren, der Sans eine Tüte entgegen hielt.

 

„Ich glaube du hast vergessen was heute für ein Tag ist und was du heute für mich tun solltest Bruder“, auffordernd hielt er ihm die Papiertüte hin. Der Kleinere nahm sie zögernd an, die roten Kugeln schauten argwöhnisch hinein, ehe sich ein tiefes Rot auf seine Wangenknochen legte.

 

„D-das.... du verdammter Otaku!“, wütend sah er Papyrus ins Gesicht, dessen Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Selbstgefällig saß der Jüngere auf dem Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch, die Beine überschlagen, er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an, darunter trug er ein weißliches Hemd. Außerdem hatte er auch eine Krawatte um, Papyrus schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.   
  


„Du solltest dich jetzt besser umziehen oder dich erwartet heute was noch viel unangenehmeres als das. Oder stehst du nicht zu deinem Wort?“

Sans biss die Zähne zusammen, verkniff sich ein weitere Anime bezogene Beleidigung, er würde eh nur auf taube Ohren stoßen – selbst wenn sein jüngerer Bruder keine Ohren hatte.

 

Wieso hatte er sich nur zu dieser blöden Wette breit schlagen lassen und wieso hatte er sie dann auch noch verloren?   
Sans hätte es zu denken geben müssen, als Papyrus vor wenigen Tagen mit ihm vor dem Fernseher saß und sie wie gewöhnlich das Programm studierten, dass er nicht gewinnen konnte.

 

Nur in den seltensten Fällen ging Papyrus eine Wette ein und ab dem Punkt an dem er eingestiegen war hätte Sans klar sein müssen, dass er verlieren würde. Jede Wette mit seinem jüngeren Bruder hatte er verloren – es waren bis jetzt auch gerade mal vier oder fünf gewesen.

 

Ungläubig starrte er noch immer in die kleine Tüten in seinen Händen, ehe er ein lautes Räuspern hörte und stark zusammen zuckte.   
  
„Und?“

 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da“, mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen Bruder alleine und verschwand in sein eigenes Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Skelett wusste er würde an diesem Abend noch sein letztes Fünkchen Würde verlieren.

 

Sans wollte die Tür zu dem Zimmer des Jüngeren öffnen, als er sich an den kleinen Zettel in der Tüte erinnerte und stockte.   
Wieso machte er nur so dumme Fehler und verlor eine Wette gegen seinen sadistischen kleinen Bruder?

Die Hand vom Türknauf gegen das Holz legend atmete er tief durch, selbst wenn er keine Lungen hatte, ihm wurde die Luft knapp. Langsam und vorsichtig klopfte er drei mal gegen die Tür.

 

„Herein.“

 

Zögernd öffnete er die Tür, trat in den Raum ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Papyrus drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl herum, musterte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht seinen Bruder in den Sachen, die er ihm gegeben hatte.

 

„B-boss-“

 

„Wie war das?“, der wütende Blick jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, verunsichert drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, zupfte mit einer Hand an dem viel zu kurzen Rock den er trug.

 

„S-sensei“, das Rot auf seinen Wangen wurde dunkler, er spürte den intensiven Blick des Größeren und versuchte den Rock weiter herunter zu ziehen.

 

„Komm her, du willst doch eine gute Schülerin sein oder?“, Papyrus' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, sie jagte Sans einen heißen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule, mit langsamen Schritten lief er herüber und blieb, genau vor dem Stuhl auf dem sein Bruder saß, stehen.

 

„Du musst nicht schüchtern sein, du siehst umwerfend aus Sans“, das Rot wurde dunkler, verlegen sahen die roten Kugeln in das Gesicht des Sitzenden. Dieser legte einer seiner Hände um die Hüfte des Kleineren, zog ihn näher an sich heran, so dass er gezwungen war sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen.

 

Reflexartig suchte eine von Sans' Händen Halt an der Schulter seines Gegenübers, die Andere legte sich auf den Brustkorb, der unter dem weißen Hemd und der schwarz Jacke versteckt war. Dennoch konnte er deutlich das Schlagen seiner Seele hören, anscheint schien dem Gewinner seine Preis sehr zu gefallen.

 

„Du bist so still, was hat dir denn die Sprache verschlagen?“, die Hand an Sans' Hüfte machte sich auf Entdeckungstour, an dem Saumen des Oberteils suchte sie sich einen Weg unter den Stoff. Bei der plötzlichen und unerwarteten Berührung zuckte die 'Schülerin' zusammen, sie schloss die Augen und atmete stockend ein.

 

Zielstrebig suchte sich die eifrige Hand einen Weg unter den Bund des Rockes, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde größer als er feststellte, dass das kleine Skelett doch mehr Lust auf das ganze Spiel hatte als er es zugeben wollte.

 

„Hmm... was für eine unartige Schülerin. Du sitzt auf dem Schoß deines Lehrers ohne jegliche Unterwäsche?“, seine Hand wanderte nach vorne, strich über den Beckenknochen des Kleineren und entlockte ihm ein leises Keuchen.

 

„Sensei... i-ich“, der Kleinere hatte die Unterwäsche weggelassen, weil er sich doch noch ein wenig Würde behalten wollte. Sein ganzes Aussehen war ihm unglaublich unangenehm – er trug einen viel zu kurzen blauen Rock, schwarze Kniestrümpfe, ein passendes Oberteil um die Schuluniform perfekt aussehen zu lassen. Papyrus war sogar so gütig gewesen ihm eine hellbraune Jacke in der Tüte zu lassen die er über das Oberteil mit der großen Schleife ziehen konnte.

 

„Was wolltest du sagen?“, langsam und neckisch strich einer seiner Finger spielend über den Beckenknochen, er spürte die leichten Zuckungen des Anderen. Ebenso konnte er spüren wie der Griff an seiner Schulter stärker wurde, ehe Sans begann sich leicht auf seinem Schoß zu bewegen.

 

„Ganz schön aufgeregt was? Aber bevor du deinen Spaß haben wirst, möchte ich dass du etwas für mich tust meine Kleine“, ein leises Wimmern verließ die Kehle des Erniedrigten. Wieso gefiel es ihm so sehr, dass sein Bruder ihn als Mädchen bezeichnete in diesem Aufzug?

Sanft schob der Größere seinen älteren Bruder nach hinten, der sich auf zittrigen Beinen auffangen konnte bevor er zu Boden sackte. Verhangen schauten die roten Kugeln in den dunklen Augenhöhlen den 'Lehrer' an, der mit einer kurzen Handbewegung öffnete er die dunkle Hose und erlöste seine Erregung von dem engen Stoff.

Hörbar musste der Ältere schlucken, in seinen Augenhöhlen bildeten sich die Kreise sogleich zu Herzen, als er das rote Glied länger betrachtete.

 

„Hmm... ich denke du weißt was du zu tun hast, oder?“, auffordernd spreizte der Sitzende seine Beine weiter um Sans mehr Platz zu ermöglichen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort fiel das kleinere Skelett auf die Knie, nahm den Platz zwischen den langen Beinen des Anderen ein und legte eine Hand um das rote Magiegebilde.

Sans öffnete seinen Mund, ließ der geformten Zunge freien Lauf, beugte sich weiter herunter und leckte einmal über die gesamte Länge, ehe er mit seiner Zunge die Spitze umspielte.

 

„Gott... wärst du doch in allem so gut Sans“, das Kommentar brachte den Kleineren zum Knurren, als Reaktion leckte er erneut quälend über die gesamte Länge.

  
„Hm, Sensei … du schmeckst so gut“, was Papyrus konnte, konnte er schon lange. Gemach beugte er sich weiter über seine Erregung, ehe er sie gänzlich in den Mund nahm. Ohne lange zu warten und den Anderen ärgern zu wollen bewegte er seinen Kopf auf und ab, nahm seine Zunge als Unterstützung dazu.

 

„Sieh mich an“, die tiefe Stimme jagte einen heißen Schauer durch seine Knochen, die roten Herzen sahen auf, in das breite Grinsen des Sitzenden. Auf dessen Wangenknochen war ebenfalls eine leichte Röte zu erkennen. Scheinbar schien Papyrus sein Rollenspiel doch sehr zu gefallen – hoffentlich. Das würde Sans nicht noch einmal mit sich machen lassen.

 

Die leisen, doch stetig lauter werdenden Laute des Jüngeren spornten ihn an, schneller und intensiver in seinen Bewegungen zu werden, er löste sich komplett, hinterließ auf seine Wange eine feine Speichelspur ehe er sich über die eigene Zähne leckte.

 

„Ich glaube du hast eine Belohnung verdient“, Papyrus beugte sich vor, legte die rechte Hand an Sans' Wange, zog ihn näher zu sich, ehe er seine eigene Zunge zum Vorschein brachte.

Die roten Herzen wurden größer als der Schülerin bewusst wurde, was gleich passieren würde. Jeder seiner Knochen fing an zu zittern, auch er holte die magisch gebildete Zunge zurück, die Herzen beobachteten wie sein jüngere Bruder näher kam, ehe er das in Besitz nahm, was schon ewig sein war.

 

Halt suchend griff der Ältere nach den Schultern seines Gegenübers, erwiderte den immer inniger werdenden Kuss so gut es ging, aber er hatte keine Chance gegen die Dominanz des Anderen. Wimmernd drückte Sans sich näher an den Größeren, er wollte mehr, brauchte mehr von seiner Nähe.

 

Mit gespreizten Beinen saß er auf dem linken Bein seines Bruders, die Augen fest geschlossen und genoss das intensive Gefühl, spürte wie eine Hand sich an seinen Rücken legte und ihn noch näher zu sich zog. Nur am Rande nahm er war dass sich der Stuhl drehte, ehe er plötzlich mit dem Rücken an die Tischkante stieß.

 

Papyrus unterbrach den Kuss, betrachtete das Bild auf seinem Schoß eindringlich und musste schmunzeln.

Er hatte niemals gedacht dass sein Bruder in diesen Sachen so verdammt sexy und erotisch aussehen konnte – die geröteten Wangenknochen und die Herzen in dessen Augen die ihn verzweifelt ansahen verstärkten sein Verlangen ihn zu benutzen nur noch mehr.

 

„Sans, möchtest du mich glücklich machen?“, die sofortige Antwort war ein schwaches Nicken, den Mund noch leicht geöffnet beugte Sans sich weiter nach vorne um dem Größeren über die Wange zu lecken.

 

„Alles was du wünscht Sensei“, der Ältere war von sich selbst erstaunt, dass er noch so ruhig klingen konnte, obwohl er kurz davor war zu explodieren. Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie zwei Hände sich daran machten ihn hochzuheben und ihn auf dem Rand des Schreibtisches packten.

 

„Dann sei eine brave Schülerin und erschaffe etwas passendes für mich zum eindringen, wärst du so lieb?“, die Worte ließen den Angesprochenen dahin schmelzen. Ein leises Keuchen verließ seine Kehle, im nächstes Moment entblößte der Jüngere mit einer seiner Hände das, was er für ihn gemacht hatte.

 

„Hmm... und du bist schon so feucht obwohl ich dich nicht richtig berührt habe. Du scheinst das Ganze mehr zu mögen als du es dir eingestehen willst. Ich frage mich wie du wohl schmeckst Sans“, er beugte sich nach vorne, seine Zunge leckte spielerisch über die Lippen, entlockten dem Kleineren ein lautes Stöhnen.

 

„Hnn... S-sensei“, um weitere Laute zu ersticken legte sich die linke Hand über seine Zähne, wimmernd hatte er Mühe sich aufrecht zu halten. Die andere Hand legte er die Schulter des spielenden Lehrers, der mit seiner Zunge dabei war ihm das zurück zu geben, was er selbst zuvor gemacht hatte.

 

„Du schmeckst fantastisch“, das Lob brachte ihn förmlich um den Verstand. Das größere Skelett hatte kaum etwas gemacht und er war kurz davor seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

 

„S-senei... i-ich“, der Griff am Stoff wurde stärker, verzweifelt versuchte Sans seine Beherrschung zusammen zu sammeln. Seine Beine wurden von den freien Händen des Anderen weiter auseinander gedrückt, er spürte wie die geschickte Zunge in ihn eindrang und entlockte ihm ein erneutes langes Stöhnen.

 

„Hmm... komm wenn du möchtest“, amüsiert stellte Papyrus fest dass die Beine seiner Schülerin stärker anfingen zu zittern, auch der Griff an seiner Schulter wurde fester als er erneut mit seiner Zunge tief in ihn eindrang.

 

„O-oh S-stars“, Sans warf den Kopf nach hinten als ihn das starke Gefühl seines Orgasmus überkam, reflexartig presste er seine Beine zusammen, soweit es ihm das Skelett zwischen ihnen erlaubte und wimmerte laut als er sich nach hinten auf das Holz fallen ließ.

Schwer zog er Luft durch die Nase ein, die Hand an der Schulter seines Bruders löste er und legte sie über seine eigenen Augen. Für einen Augenblick kehrte Stille in den Raum ein, ehe der Ältere spürte wie sich die Zunge seines Bruders weiter machen wollte und ihn dazu brachte erneut stark zu zucken.

 

„B-b-boss-“, es war ihm nicht möglich weiter zu sprechen als er spürte, dass der Größere sich mehr Mühe gab und mehr Druck aufbaute. Die Überstimulation würde ihn umbringen.

 

Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch löste sich Papyrus von seinem Bruder, seine Zunge legte über seine Zähne und musterte das Monster unter sich. Sans keuchte noch leise, aus einem Auge schaute er auf, traf den Blick des Anderen.

 

„Ich glaube du hast vergessen, wie du mich ansprechen solltest mein Kleines, aber keine Sorge, gleich wirst du meinen Namen schreien. Da bin ich mir sicher“, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und kleinen roten Herzchen in den Augen beobachtete der Kleinere wie sich Papyrus über ihn lehnte. Wenige Sekunden später drückte seine Erregung gierig gegen den feuchten Eingang, die Geste entlockte ihm ein lautes Wimmern, verzweifelt drückte er sich weiter nach unten, sorgte dafür dass die Spitze in ihn eindrang.

 

„Aaah... m-mehr, b-bitte“, eigentlich wollte Sans sich weiter gegen ihn drücken, aber nach seinem ersten Versuch wurde er festgehalten. Quälend langsam drückte er sich Stück für Stück weiter in seine Schülerin, der keuchend den Kopf wieder in den Nacken legte und Halt suchend die Tischkante neben seinem Kopf ergriff.

 

„Gott, du bist so eng. Normalerweise würde ich dich einfach brechen, aber... wir sollten das öfters machen“, als er gänzlich in seinem Bruder versunken war keuchte der Größere leise, sein Blick ruhte in dem Gesicht des Liegenden. Es forderte eine Menge Beherrschung nicht einfach in ihn zu stoßen wie gewohnt, stattdessen zog er sich langsam zurück, ehe er sich dieses Mal schneller und mit mehr Kraft in ihn drückte. Für seine Aktion erntete ein lautes Stöhnen, so gut es ging versuchte Sans gegen die schneller werdende Stöße zu halten.

 

„P-Paps... b-bitte“, die roten Herzen starrten gegen die Zimmerdecke, seine Gedanken konnten sich nicht mehr auf das Rollenspiel konzentrieren, er brauchte erneut Erlösung von seinem Bruder.

 

„Sans“, die raue Stimme jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, wimmernd nahm er die Stimme des Anderen in sich auf, als dieser begann ein noch schnelleren Rhythmus anzustreben.   
Jeden seiner Stöße kommentierte Sans mit einem Stöhnen, einem Wimmern oder seinem Namen der seinen Kehle verließ, das intensive Gefühl in ihm wurde größer, je schneller er wurde.

 

„Paps naah... i-ich komme g-gleich“, die rote Zunge guckte zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, Speichel lief über seine Wange, der sofort von dem anderen Skelett aufgeleckt wurde.

  
„Komm für mich“, gierig verwickelte der Jüngere sein Gegenüber in einen Kuss, der schwach und ungeschickt erwidert wurde. Nochmals erhöhte er das Tempo und die Kraft mit der er in seinen Bruder stieß, der im nächsten Augenblick mit einem lauten Schrei und seinem Namen seinen zweiten Höhepunkt erreichte.

 

Wenige Augenblicke später folgte Papyrus, er keuchte laut auf und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er sich tief in Sans drückte und in ihm kam. Schweres Atmen und leises Keuchen erfüllte den Raum, der Kleinere spürte wie sich sein jüngerer Bruder seinen Kopf auf seinem eigenen Brustkorb abstützte, eine seiner Hände wanderte vom Tischrand herunter und strich sanft über dessen Hinterkopf.

 

„Ich glaube das sollten wir öfter machen Bruder“, nachdem Beide wieder von ihrem Höhepunkt herunter gekommen waren schauten die Augen des Jüngeren nach oben, trafen die roten Kugeln, das Rot auf dessen Wangen wurde wieder dunkler.

 

„D-das hättest du wohl gern! Vergiss es, diesen Aufzug zieh ich nie wieder an“, langsam richtete Sans sich vom dem Holz auf, mit den Ellenbogen hielt er sich von der Tischplatte oben und sah seinen Bruder wütend an.

 

„Ich glaube das wirst du dir nochmal überlegen, aber als erstes kannst du das Outfit waschen, du hast es nämlich ordentlich eingesaut“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht würde Papyrus schon noch vergehen, da war sich der Ältere sicher.

 

**So ein blöder Otaku!**

 


End file.
